Bloody Lover
by YamikiofAnime
Summary: OneShot. Kurama comes home to a nasty shock, his mother dead! Not to mention he enjoys the blood. To get rid of boredom! HieiKurama slash.


**This is to get rid of Writers Block only. It is only a One-Shot, so yeah, and if you review, I might make it more…somehow.**

Disclaimer: **Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters.**

**---------------------------------------------**

Kurama sighed, green eyes blinking up into the cloudless blue sky. A gentle smile graced his fine lips as he felt a familiar youkai. _A nice walk with Hiei would be very nice _Kurama thought happily. Kurama breathed in deeply; taking in the sweet scent of roses as he passed the garden on the side of his house. He just had to grab a jacket and he could go to the park -hopefully with Hiei.

"Kaa-san I'm…" Kurama's speech was cut short when he saw the state of the house. Furniture was sprawled over the living room, vicious claw marks tore through them, the bookcase in the corner was toppled over, books everywhere. Kurama ran past the living room and into the kitchen. The kitchen table was flipped over and the chairs were everywhere, the cutlery laying everywhere. Kurama shook his head and ran upstairs to where his mother should have been.

"Kaa-san, are you here," he called in a desperate panic, "kaa-san?" When he reached the top of the stairs he knew something was wrong -more wrong then what he saw downstairs. Blood trailed up the stairs and into a room, his mother's room. Kurama swallowed the lump in his throat, noting that the ceiling lamp was out and there was no light upstairs.

_If only Hiei were here_ he thought nervously, getting a bad feeling from the looks of the upstairs.

"Kaa-san!" He called desperately, voice cracking a bit.

"Suichi-kun," a feeble voice answered from inside the door to his left -her room.

"Don't worry I'm coming," he replied and placed his hand on the doorknob. Something wasn't right though, he could feel it. A dark aura kept floating through the cracks of the door. Kurama placed his other hand on the doorknob, trying to open it. It was stuck, how convenient.

"Suichi-kun, I-I can't breath, it's so dark…and scary," her feeble voice called back. She sounded in pain. Yet what could he do? The door was stuck and he could get in through the window outside but that would be a little strange; her son able to jump to the second floor without any help.

"Suichi, there's someone else-AH!"

Kurama froze. He had been trying to bang down the door in hopes it would break -it should've broken with his demon strength. She was in danger, and he couldn't do anything. Now that terrified scream definitely wasn't good.

"Kaa-san!"

No reply came that time. He pressed his ear to the door, trying his best to hear sounds, footsteps, anything.

"Hiei-san!" Kurama called desperately, hoping he was nearby. Nothing.

The only thing left to do was enter through the window outside.

Kurama bit his bottom lip and tore himself away from the door. He turned around and ran strait down the stairs and not even bothering to put his shoes back on when he reached the entryway. Kurama flew the door open, knocking off one of the hinges.

He ran strait for the side of the house where he was greeted with the most horrible sight. His mother lay unconscious next to a demon. A hole in her stomach, the left side of her body practically torn off and burned, her face set in terror.

"Kaa-san…," he said weakly.

"She was trying to steal you away from me," the demon said, finally turning around. Ruby red gems met emerald green lily pads.

"Hiei," Kurama sobbed weakly, "why, why did you do this to her?" He couldn't help but back away as Hiei moved closer to him. The thing that scared him most was the fact that he liked the blood pooled around them.

The blood dripping off Hiei's fingers.

He liked it! It was…exciting!

"I did this for you," Hiei said, suddenly an inch apart from his face, "it was all for you." Kurama felt himself smirk and take the outstretched hand. His flowing red hair now having streaks of silver, his eyes emerald flicked with gold, and his fangs and fingernails sharpened.

"I needed to bring out Yoko somehow," he said seductively in his ear.

"To win my heart Hiei," Kurama said in a low purr, now fully into his demon form, "you'll have to do more than kill my 'mother.'"

Hiei smirked, "I did away with all of your 'friends' if that is good enough?"

Yoko chuckled, "No, still not good enough." He purred happily and licked the blood off of Hiei's fingers. "What about if we take over the Human World," he said excitedly. Yoko nodded as if in approval, "I think that will do," -he whipped out his rose whip and flicked it over to a couple staring at them, slicing them in half- , "for now."

Hiei nodded and flickered off for his new mission, Yoko right behind him.

--**One Week Later**--

Yoko licked off the blood from his fingers, able to see what he had accomplished in one weeks time. He looked up at the blood red sky that illuminated the battlefield. Smoke filtered into the sky, fires blazed in the distance, and countless bodies littered the blood-filled ground. Demons covered the ground, making it black and red.

"Now to give Hiei his reward," Yoko said in a purr.

* * *

**Wow! Not to proud of this one, because it is particularly dark. Oh well, it was only to erase my writers block -which didn't really help. Oh well, wait for the updates on my other stories! See you next time on another story!**


End file.
